Harry's family
by pikachumomma
Summary: Sequel to Carlisle's Love.
1. Chapter 1

Harry was sitting in their kitchen, sipping a glass of animal blood. He is still in amazement that he has a family now. One that wouldn't betray him and will stick with him. That he has a mate. That was truly a wonderful gift from fate. Carlisle was his everything. The very smell and taste of him could calm the most rage and anger deep in his soul. His skin and eyes set his blood on fire. His love that he gave unconditional to Harry and the acceptance of all of his weird quirks. Some days he just couldn't believe it and on those days he would sit in the kitchen drinking blood watching his 'kids' as they do various stuff. Currently the boys were playing the latest video games Japan and the girls were pouring over the latest fashion magazines. He should really take his family on a vacation sometime. Perhaps Paris for a few weeks. Its not like he couldn't afford it. Hell he was one of the wealthiest men in the world. Hmmm, he should contact Griphook soon. As soon as that thought became concrete in his mind, he heard three squeals and three moans. Setting down his drink and standing and bracing himself, three vampire females came racing in the room and jumped on him.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" Alice shouted in his ear from where she was clumped on his left side.

"You're the best!" Bella screamed in his other ear from the other side.

"Really PARIS! They have the best clothes!" Rose squealed from the front.

"Don't forget the shoes!" Alice added.

"AND PURSES!" Bella shrieked. Ever since she was turned, her confidence has built up and has actually came to care about fashion, while not to the extreme that Rose and Alice do, but still enough that she can appreciate Paris.

"Right well, you three plan out the stops," getting three identical shrieks, Harry added, "and make sure to consult your mates. It has to be equal amount of activities for both genders. As well as some free nights for your parents," he finished with waggle of his eyebrows. The girls let go and Harry re-took his spot at the table picking up his glass of blood. The girl sat down with him and he summoned some blood for them. The girls just watched their Pa. While they could barely remember their original families except for Bella, they all found a strong father figure in Harry. He has already proven that he would lay his life on line for them especially for their dad. Rose and Alice remember what it was like to have Carlisle depressed. That happiness that usually surrounded him had nearly disappeared and would sulk in his bedroom unless he had to work. Then Harry came and things returned to normal. No, not normal. Better. He made them a stronger family unit or coven.

"No problem Pa," Rose said. After the Volturi she has really warmed up to him and has taken to calling him Pa like her mate.

"So Pa, what are your intentions toward Dad tonight?" Alice asked with serious look on her face.

Taking a sip of blood, he answered, "Well when I left this morning he was wearing that dark blue button up shirt I love on him."

"Didn't you buy that shirt for him?" Rose asked taking her own sip of blood.

"Yes I did. That was a fun shopping trip," Harry replied getting lost in that memory. It had been exciting and arousing. He had followed his love into the changing and cast a privacy and silence spell as he attacked his delicious mate. He had never heard Carlisle moan that loud. Perhaps they should try it again somewhere in Paris.

"So no disturbing you guys tonight and if you haven't left the house by your usual time call your assistant and to call dad in sick?" Bella predicted. After Harry had opened his first bakery in Forks, he had been able to hire a few employee to help and when they moved to a small country town in New Jersey he opened another shop. Good thing for Goblins.

"Nah, if we start early we should finish on time. So behave children. No fighting," Harry said with a joking glare.

"We'll keep the girls in line Pa," Jasper said from the living room.

"What Jasper said," Emmet yelled.

"And I'll keep these two in line," Edward added.

Chuckling, Harry shook his head and got up and filled up a glass of blood and walked out the front door.

The girls giggled at how romantic and thoughtful their Pa was and the boys groaned at how their Pa was showing them up.

Harry just sat down and counted down from five.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

And Carlisle's modest car came into view. Harry counted down from ten.

Ten.

Nine.

Eight.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Carlisle was parked and was out of his car walking to Harry. Harry stood and met his mate on the bottom step.

"Hello beloved," Harry whispered into Carlisle's ear as Harry pulled him close while handing him a glass of blood.

"Hadrian," Carlisle whispered with love and warmth, as if everything was right in his world when he was in his Hadrian's arms, which it was by the way.

"You may want to drink that blood love, you are going to need it," Harry said kissing and licking his neck.

"Oh?"

"Mmmm, you wore the dark blue shirt, and I was reminiscing about it," Harry murmured into Carlisle's hair as he brought his mate closer so he could feel his arousal.

Gulping his blood down, Carlisle thrust back and moaned out, "We are starting early tonight?"

"Mmmm, already prepped the young'uns," Replied picking Carlisle up.

Carlisle wrapped his legs around Harry's waist and called out, "Quit watching or you'll be grounded!"

Snickers could be heard but the two lovers focused on nothing but each other.

Harry leaned in and nipped Carlisle's lips then capturing them in possessive kiss. He apparated them to their room and banished their clothes. Looking down at his aroused and naked mate, Harry thought life couldn't get any better.

AN – I believe this will have another part to it. The actual vacation part. Who knows may be stretched longer.

Also thank you all of you who review the previous one Carlisle's Love, it made me really happy that you guys enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Cullen Family was stepping off of the plane, the children were thankful. Never again will they make sure to get seats near their parents. The lovey dovey faces they made at each and the endless whispering in French were annoying and for Edward and Rosalie who knew French were quite embarrassed. Poor Jasper though, the lustful emotions were just swarming him and Alice had to introduce him to the Mile High Club. Edward was just thankful that Hadrian had taught how to shield their mind, this would one of the few times he didn't want to know what they were thinking, particularly his Pa. Hadrian and Carlisle were practically having sex with their words. The worst part was that Hadrian, their Pa, had no shame. For every stammer Carlisle, Hadrian would what appeared to quite an innocent touch was a lingering touch of seduction. The smell of arousal was thick in the air and the children were getting antsy. They had long ago stopped breathing. So when they stepped off the plane, the first thing they did was take a very large human breath and glare at their parental units.

Hadrian just looked at them and smirked and started walking while bringing Carlisle close saying, "What can I say my dears, your Dad is just way to delectable. Especially when he stammers in French, plus he wore a green shirt and jeans."

Alice and Rosalie looked at each, then looked at Bella and said, "Didn't we hide all of dad's jeans for this reason?"

"Yeah, so how come he has a pair?" Bella asked. The three looked at each other than to their Pa who had an extremely smug look and their Dad looked to be remembering a good time.

"Pa?" Rose asked.

"Yes Princess?" Hadrian answered.

"Where exactly did you go, when you said you guys were going out?" Rose questioned.

"Where did you think we went?" He returned.

"Feeding, but apparently not," Rose muttered.

"Nope, it was the strangest thing, your Dad and I were packing our clothes when we couldn't find any jeans. Your dad was going crazy, knowing that he had washed them and put in their place," Hadrian started, but was interrupted by his mate.

"I wasn't going crazy, I was just concerned. Besides if anyone went crazy it was you buying me a whole new wardrobe in one night," Carlisle stated from Hadrian's side.

They had reached the escalators and as they were going down, Hadrian leaned down and nipped his mates ear, getting a playful glare in return. Raising an eyebrow, Carlisle mouthed, 'later'. After getting their bags, they saw a sign saying Cullen in front of a stretch limo.

The girls gasped and the boys groaned. Really their Pa tends to overdo some things. Granted they were wealthy and enjoyed fast vehicles, but seriously a limo?

"What? Didn't tell you, while over here I am Lord of three different houses?" Hadrian told them.

Seeing the kids shocked expressions, he murmured, "Apparently not. I told you though, right love?"

Getting the limo Hadrian sat and pulled Carlisle close waiting for his answer.

"Of course you did. But I prefer it when it just Hadrian Black, not Lord Harry J Potter-Black Gryffindor."

Nuzzling his love's hair he said, "I knew I loved you for a reason."

"Mmm, I thought it was for my skill with my-" but Carlisle never got to finish his sentence since Jasper interrupted.

"Wait you are Lord Gryffindor Pa?" Jasper asked a look of shock.

"Yes I am Jas," Hadrian answered with his eyebrow raised.

"You wrote the book about War and Conquering the Paranoia."

"Yes. I take it you liked it?"

"Loved it. It really helped with school and crowds," Jasper said with awe in his voice. He already loved his Pa and respected him, but this took it to a whole new level, maybe he would finally have someone to talk to about his experiences.

With a soft look, Hadrian looked at Jasper and said in a tender voice, "You can talk to me about anything Jasper, you know that right?"

"Yeah." And with that Jasper pulled Alice closer and had a small smile.

Carlisle pulled Hadrian closer and softly whispered in his ear, "I didn't realize you wrote that book. You really are my hero. You have been able to help my most troubled child."

Hadrian whispered back just a softly, "They are my children as well and there is nothing I wouldn't do for you or them." Tilting Carlisle, Hadrian placed a soft kiss on his lips that if Carlisle would have been human, would have brought tears to his eyes.

The rest of ride was silent. When they arrived at their destinations, the girls once again squealed and jumped to hug their Pa.

"Ok ok, lets go check in and tonight is a free night, correct?" Hadrian asked.

"Yep. Alice you guys would want a night in on the first night, but she couldn't see the reason why." Rose stated.

"Glad I didn't see that part," Alice told them.

Everyone burst out laughing and Hadrian strode forth to get the cards. Too bad there was two other people in front of him.

"You know Dad, we are really happy that Hadrian has come in to our lives," Edward said.

Carlisle looked over from where he had been oogling his mate's ass, "oh?"

"Yeah, you were happy with Esme but not to this extent," Jasper stated.

Looking down, before looking back up Carlisle looked at each of his kids before saying, "Me too. I never did thank you guys for your support when Esme left did I?"

"We knew you did Dad, so don't worry about," Alice said.

"Truthfully, I think Pa knew how much you were thankful for our support and he is as well. We believe that is the reason why is making the trip is lavish," Rose added.

"Besides we all know that Pa maybe be skillful when seducing you, but when expressing his feelings he is better at actions," Emmet put his two cents in.

Rose smiled up at her husband and gave him a quick kiss.

The group was silent and thoughtful as they watched Hadrian getting the cards. When Hadrian turned around to walk back to them, he almost had a skip in his step and a huge grin.

"So we have all been upgraded for free, since they accidently gave our original rooms away. We are all in the honey-moon suites now!" Hadrian told them with glee.

AN – hope you liked it! Don't worry there will be more chapters! Thank you to all of you who reviewed.

Thanks: flamenin, namikaze natsumi-hime, pansyandy, and Haunt of twilight


	3. Chapter 3

Three days of shopping almost non-stop were wearing on three vampire males. Granted seeing their mates trying on swimwear had been a bonus but when they were obsessively trying on shoes it had been torture. As it were, the girls were trying on shoes and the guys were sitting in the chairs looking out in the shopping center.

"Pa is so lucky to have Dad," Emmett said seeing Hadrian and Carlisle across the aisle on the other side laughing.

"We know Em," Edward said rolling his eyes watching Hadrian lean in for a kiss.

"No I mean Dad doesn't really like shoe shopping so Pa doesn't have to go through this," Emmett replied laughing when Carlisle stumbled, Hadrian must have said something naughty.

"Actually I feel sorry for Dad, Pa is just like the girls except worse from the way Dad talks about it," Jasper snickering when he saw Hadrian stealthily grope Carlisle's behind.

"Yeah, well I think Dad is just using that a cover up," Edward remarked shuddering.

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked looking at Edward.

"Well one day, Dad didn't have his shields up and you know that green shirt, he always wears the day before he the next day off? Apparently that shirt reminds him of that shopping day and let's say, I'm almost envious of their sex life," Edward answered thankful he couldn't blush.

Emmett and Jasper laughed and both were thinking, _That's my Pa!_

Jasper had been the first to recover and just in time to see someone they haven't seen in a while walk by.

"Um guys is that?" Jasper asked discreetly pointing at a petite woman.

Edward look over to where Jasper was pointing and his eyes widen, "Really? Of all the places."

Emmett frowned and looked over to where his brothers were looking and saw her, "No way! That's Esme."

"Umm, Bella honey could you bring Rose and Alice over here?" Edward asked slightly louder than the tone they had been talking in.

Frowning the girls made their way over, Rose asked, "What's wrong boys?"

"Look," Emmett said pointing and the girls followed Emmett's finger. While the boys were shocked the girls were furious.

"How dare that bitch be here!" Rose exclaimed in outrage.

"Why is she here? She better not be after Dad again," Bella replied murderously, she may not have known Esme long but she was there when she so callously ended things with Carlisle.

"Well this is interesting, let's buy our shoes sisters and we'll go see what she is up to," Alice suggested calmly, but her seething eyes were telling a different story.

"Fine lets make this quick," Rose muttered leading the way back to the counter, slamming their purchases on the counter.

"Should we be scared?" Emmett asked watching his wife and sisters glare at everything in their way.

"I haven't seen them this way since she left," Edward commented watching his mate and sisters.

"Should we warn Pa and Dad?" Jasper asked looking concerned since the two were nearing where Esme was shopping.

"Lets go," Rose snapped as she walked by not even caring if they were following her. No one was going to ruin her Pa's trip. She may have been cold towards him in the beginning but after seeing him defend their family so passionately and bravely, she had warmed up to him, but later on when he had learned of Rose's tale of turning, he had nearly snapped. Carlisle and Rose only knew what had happened the next couple of days that Hadrian disappeared. Hadrian had been so furious that he spent two days up on a secluded mountain top letting all of his anger and rage out in a safe outlet. When he came home, the first thing he did was kiss his mate before hugging Rosalie and whispering, "Never again will something like that happen. Nothing will ever hurt you again. That is a promise of a father." Rose had been so shocked that Hadrian cared about her that much that she wanted to cry. She never knew that Hadrian could love them all so passionately and devotedly. It was then that she smelt blood, pulling back she looked him and gasped, her father was covered in dirt and blood with scrapes all over and his knuckles scarped raw. Carlisle had jumped into action pulling Hadrian up to their room berating him for not taking care of himself. Worried she had followed them up to their room and peeked in to watch as Carlisle clean and bandage all of Hadrian's wounds asking why he wasn't healing fast like a vampire. Hadrian had explained since it was magically done, it was slightly slower for healing. When Carlisle had asked why this happened, Hadrian explained in a sad voice that no one should ever be treated like that especially his family, but since the bastards were killed he had nowhere for his anger to be let out, so he practically blew up a mountain in a fit of rage. Rose had left then and had wholeheartedly started to call Hadrian her Pa. Nothing else mattered, Hadrian was her father just like Carlisle was her dad.

She was just a few stores away from that evil woman when Emmett held her from behind, whispering, "Alice says to wait, that Hadrian will handle her perfectly."

Fuming Rose didn't say anything but she stopped struggling and began to watch as her parents came upon that woman.

Hadrian had been playing with Carlisle's hair. While his own was wild, Carlisle was soft and tamed. It was beautiful. Hadrian was feeling so calm and relaxed that when he noticed a presence staring at them, he tensed just slightly and casually looked around while his mate was looking at the latest medical book. Off to the left there was petite woman with brown hair staring at them. Wondering if she was jealous of Carlisle or him, Hadrian moved away a little and saw the woman's glare lessen, so moving closer he leant in to Carlisle's ear and licked the shell causing a shiver to run down his mate's back. The glare intensified. Hmm, so its mate that she has her eyes on. _Too bad for her, he's mine_ Hadrian thought. Stepping behind Carlisle, he moved close enough that their hips were touching and he ran a hand Carlisle's side. Smirking at the woman, Hadrian used his other hand to tilt Carlisle's head backwards for a kiss. It was a dominating kiss that left Carlisle weak kneed and leaning on Hadrian for support.

"Love, didn't we just do it a few stores ago in the changing room, I need a break," Carlisle said breathily.

Leaning down to kiss his mate's beautiful bared neck, he answered, "Mmm, but I can't get enough of you. You are so relaxed and happy right now. Plus, I'm staking my claim and being caveman like."

"Why?" Carlisle asked gasping softly as Hadrian tenderly bit his neck.

"You are the most beautiful person here and several people have been staring at you. You radiate happiness so much that it gives you this extra glow and people are noticing particular one female who probably hates me and is wishing for my death," Hadrian explain nipping up to Carlisle's ear.

"Mmm, but you are the only one for me, no one else will do," Carlisle replied eyes closing as Hadrian sucked on his earlobe.

"Hmm, perhaps you should tell that to the nosey little woman that is walking towards us," Hadrian replied keeping his head buried his Carlisle neck while his hands moved to wrap around Carlisle's waist and chest.

"Who?" Carlisle asked looking around before freezing and tensing up.

"Shh, love, I'm right here. I'm not letting go. You are mine, no one else's," Hadrian whispered rubbing soft circles on Carlisle's chest.

When Carlisle began to thaw, the woman approached, "Hello Carlisle, its been a while."

Relaxing into Hadrian strong arms, Carlisle answered, "Hello Esme, how have you been?"

"Good, but lonely. I miss you Carlisle," Esme answered looking up through eyelashes.

"I'm sorry to hear that Esme," Carlisle answered sighing as Hadrian nuzzled his neck.

"Didn't you miss me?" Esme asked coyly even though she was getting pissed that this guy was hanging all over Carlisle. She had been planning on returning back to Carlisle claiming that she just need a sense of adventure, but when she saw him here, she figure that she could jump ahead of schedule and fly back with him. Unfortunately this scoundrel won't stop touching him like wanton harlot.

"I'm sorry miss, but why would he miss you when he has me?" Hadrian questioned from Carlisle's neck.

"Excuse me but who are you? Would you stop hanging all over him? You are acting like a shameless harlot" Esme asked annoyed.

"I'm Lord Potter-Black Gryffindor, Carlisle's mate. I have every right to hang all over him as you stated. All that matters is what Carlisle wants," Hadrian said dangerously lifting his head off of Carlisle's neck with slightly glowing eyes.

"I think you are mistaken, I am Carlisle's mate," Esme said between clenched teeth. This so called Lord is really starting to tick her off.

"Hmm, not really," Hadrian answered sounding uninterested as he twirled Carlisle's hair around his finger, "You were a foolish girl that captured a wonderful man's heart and tossed it way with looking back. I'm his real mate. I heard him calling for me from across the pond."

Hadrian flashed a wolfish grin that held a warning and a promise.

Esme spluttered, how dare he just throw words around like that.

"Hmmm, perhaps we should let Carlisle decided what he wants, since we are fighting over him. I'm not above fighting a woman for him. That way it would settled once and for all, hmmm?" Hadrian asked slowly removing his hands from his mate.

"When he chooses me, you have to leave and never contact him again," Esme stated venomously.

"If and that's a pretty big IF he chooses you, and that is his wish, I would gladly let him live his life in happiness he deserves. But if he chooses me, you are not allowed near him with 200 meters, nor will you be able to contact him. Deal?" Hadrian a predatory smile on his face as he held out his hand for her to take.

Hesitant to the hand, Esme did anyway and felt a small jolt up her arm.

"Alright we will take five steps back and let Carlisle walk to whoever he wants," Hadrian said, releasing her hand and dragging her five paces backwards before walking three paces away from her and turned to look at Carlisle who's eyes had gone wide.

"Alright Carlisle all you have to do is pick which one you truly want for the rest of your immortal life," Hadrian told with an easy smile, not a hint of worry in his eyes.

Carlisle didn't even hesitate as he practically ran into Hadrian's arms not even sparing Esme a glance.

"You know that I want you love, you are the only one for me," Carlisle replied leaning up to kiss Hadrian with such passion and love that people who had stopped to watch the display were whistling at the couple. When Carlisle finally let Hadrian free of his kiss, Hadrian smirked and turned to Esme saying, "Hmmm does that answer your question? You have five minutes to get away from us before something happens."

There was a gleam in Hadrian's eyes that made a shiver run down Esme's back and she quickly left fuming that she lost to a man.

Turning back to Carlisle, Hadrian smiled before wincing as Carlisle bopped him on the head.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Hadrian asked rubbing his head pouting.

"Why did you give her chance? What if I had chosen her?" Carlisle demanded.

"One, she needed to see for herself that you moved on completely and that she didn't have a chance and two, you wouldn't have chosen her, I completely own your heart just like you own mine. I had no doubt in your love for me, my love," Hadrian replied caressing Carlisle's face as it relaxed and softened.

Carlisle leaned into Hadrian's touch with a soft smile saying, "I love you too."

Hadrian leaned down gently kissed Carlisle before straightening and calling out, "Alright tykes, come on out."

"How did you know we were there Pa?" Emmett asked casually walking over from their hiding spot with his arm still around Rose.

"I always know where my family is," Hadrian said with a cheeky grin noticing Rose's angry eyes.

"I think Rose and I need a little bonding time my dears," Hadrian stated leaning down to kiss Carlisle one last time, he whispered, "I'm giving you break my sexy fox. We'll be back in a bit."

"Shall we Rose?" Hadrian said sweeping out on his left arm and offering his right.

"Of course Pa," Rose answered with small smile taking the offered arm.

Carlisle watched his mate and oldest daughter walk and turned to look at his other children.

"You guys are all ok right?" Carlisle questioned looking between his children.

"Ok with what?" Bella asked confused.

"With Hadrian and Rose, I know that he is pretty close with her," Carlisle answered. He was worried at how his other kids felt when since Hadrian did pay more attention Rose.

"We're fine with it Dad, plus Hadrian spends quality time with all of us together and separately. We know he loves us all, but we also know that Rose took it the hardest when Esme left and we think that Hadrian knows that as well. We all know that Hadrian besides Emmett is the only other one to completely sooth Rose's temper, just like he can also sooth Jasper's emotions, Edward's thoughts, Emmett's rowdiness, Bella's insecurities and my mind after crazy visions. He really is just like a father to us, just like you are our dad. We all feel loved by both of you," Alice explained earnestly.

"I second that," Bella stated.

"I third it," Edward added.

"I fourth it," Emmett replied.

"My wife is right, Dad," Jasper finished.

Carlisle was overwhelmed at the maturity of his family and felt proud of them. They really have grown closer together and have become a tighter family unit.

"Well what should we do since Hadrian and Rose have wandered off?" Carlisle asked his family after he got his emotions back together.

"SHOPPING!" Alice and Bella shouted together while the others groaned.

Carlisle chuckled and said, "Alright but after this how about sightseeing?"

Hadrian and Rose were just walking aimlessly down the walk ways each lost in their own thoughts before Rose asked, "Why didn't you just kill her right away?"

"Well for one, I didn't want to spend the rest of our vacation jailed up before my lawyers could get me out. And two that would have been just a simple and easy option," Hadrian replied glancing down to Rose.

"But she caused Dad so much pain," Rose said angrily thinking about how lifeless Carlisle had been.

"True, but this way she will know her mistake and every time she sees Carlisle she will be forever remind that Carlisle chose me," Hadrian said lightly.

"But what if she tries again?" Rose asked somewhat mollified.

"Ahh, the beauty of magic," Hadrian answer somewhat dreamily.

"What do you mean Pa?" Rose questioned.

"Well Princess, when I laid down the terms I placed a little magic into it hence it became legit in the eyes of magic, so when I said she can't come within 200 meters of Carlisle, I really meant it. Where ever she is at and it's within 200 meters she will be jinxed and removed until she is 100 meters away," Hadrian told her with a mischievous grin.

"What else did you do?" Rose asked eyeing her pa.

"I might have also placed a tracking spell on her so we can … I don't know … not follow her? If you catch my drift?" Hadrian answered with a lazy grin but vindictive gleam was in his eyes.

Grinning Rose said, "Its best that we do avoid her, as we wouldn't want any mishaps."

"Too true my darling princess, shall we head back to our family see if can't convince them to not go to the art gallery? I hear they have a "Beloved's Walk" for only this week," Hadrian suggested.

"I believe they are also having Emerald Day today, where the food and drink is emerald color," Rose added with a devilish grin.

"Then let us go find our family and be off," Hadrian said with an embellished wave.

Just outside of the Art Gallery that Esme was planning on going to sooth her ruffled feathers when she felt a chill run down her spine, ignoring it she entered the gallery.

AN – So I really don't have anything against Esme, but awesome for the story. Also Esme name means either: to love or beloved as well as emerald. So let me know what you think!

Huge thank you's to all of wonderful reviewers, you guys rule! Thank you: Bronkwin2, Tango Dancer, BlackBolt, phantomwriter2006, supergirl3684, kirallie, Snape'sPurpleFanta, Carad-Ithil, jgood27, SuperCoolCow, Wolf Dragon Demon, Lone-Angel-1992, leobutler, Haunt of twilight, belle hawk, BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, Katherine Ashley Potter Cullen, In The Mix, flamenin, and namikaze natsumi-hime


	4. Chapter 4

The Cullen kids were sitting in their parent's hotel room watching their Pa kiss their dad good-bye as Carlisle was going to visit in old friend and Hadrian was relaxing with them for a while. Once Carlisle had left they watched as Hadrian threw up a silencing spell before walking over to them.

"Alright I need to ask a very serious question that could change all of our lives," Hadrian said seriously looking each of them in the eye.

"Why would it change our life?" Rose asked curiously glancing at Alice for a hint. Alice shook her minutely and shrugged.

Chuckling Hadrian said, "Alice wouldn't have been able to see this since it's your guys decision."

Jasper frowned at feeling his Pa's nervousness, fear and hopefulness. He has never felt fear from Hadrian and it had Jasper a little freaked out. Hadrian was the epitome of brave, bold and fearless; facing everything with confidence never showing a weakness. So this was a new experience.

"What is it Pa?" Edward asked feeling uneasy from reading Jasper unchecked thoughts.

Taking a deep breath Hadrian started, "Alright, so you all know that Carlisle and I are bonded and mated due to my magic and our creatures right?" Seeing them nod, Hadrian continued, "But Carlisle was human and muggle, and I really want to do this right, so I'm going to ask him to marry me and be my husband," Hadrian held up a hand to forestall their answers, "there is also a way that all of you could become blood adopted by Carlisle and myself. We would truly be a family in all aspects with access to my accounts and your own trusts vaults. You would also be invited and expected to come to any balls or parties I would have to attend. I have been ignoring a few since I just wanted time with Carlisle and you guys but I'm going to be dragged back into that society soon and I want you guys there as my family."

Hadrian fell silent waiting for their answers and began fidgeting at their shocked silenced. He stood his ground waiting for their responses. He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting but being tackled from all side and squeezed to death was definitely not it.

"You really want us as your family?" Jasper asked not looking up from his hug.

"Yes I do," Hadrian answered quietly he would have hugged them all back but his arms were pinned to his sides.

"You really do love us, don't you?" Rose asked with a slightly quivering voice. Hadrian was sure that had they been human she would have been crying.

"Never doubt that I love you, all of you," Hadrian answered wiggling an arm free he pressed a kiss to each of their foreheads.

"So does that mean we are Blacks? Potters? Cullens?" Alice questioned as they broke apart and settled back into their seats and Hadrian sat down as well on the edge of his sit hands dangling between his legs.

"Well, I've been thinking about that and while we are in the muggle world we'll be Cullen Blacks, in the magical world we'll be Potter Blacks. We'll have to work on the background histories later though."

"What did you mean trust vaults?" Edward asked with a curious frown.

Hadrian smirked and said, "I am the wealthiest man in both the muggle world as well as in the magical. I was already wealthy from birth. Plus I keep making money from my bakery and my investments that there is no way I could spend it all so hopefully you guys can help me?"

"But we have enough without yours as well," Edward replied.

Hadrian rolled his eyes and said, "Use the money to donate to charities, to schools, libraries anything you want. I already have set monthly donation going to all sorts of orphanages and with people I pay to make sure the money is being spent correctly."

"What did you mean about balls and that society?" Bella asked timidly she remember that Hadrian had said that he was a Lord. She may have gain confidence but she was still just a Sheriff's daughter.

"Well in the magical world I am a Lord of the three houses as I've mentioned but I'm also hailed as the Savior of the Wizarding World. So we would be going to black tie events, charity balls, etc. If you are worried about etiquette I'm pretty sure Rose or I could help you, any of you," Hadrian explained looking at each one of his kids, but he knew that Jasper and Edward had grown up with etiquette and Alice just seems to know.

Bella, and Emmett looked relieved and before anyone else could ask any more questions or comment Carlisle was opening the door and Hadrian stood to greet his love with a kiss.

"What are you doing back so early love?" Hadrian asked after their quick kiss.

"My friend had to cancel so I came back to my family," Carlisle replied leaning against Hadrian's chest and relaxing into his embrace looking at their children.

Their kids however giggled a bit and they all had happy smiles thinking about what their Pa had told them. Carlisle noticed it and asked, "Why are you all so happy?"

"Nothing dad," the boys answered together.

Carlisle leaned back from Hadrian saw that he looked nervous and twitchy.

"Hadrian is everything alright?" Carlisle asked wondering if their kids did something.

"Quite, just excited for tonight my luv," Hadrian answered purring into Carlisle's ear.

Carlisle knew that there was something more, but he also knew that Hadrian would tell him when he was ready and let it go focusing instead on how close his mate's lips were to his ear and neck and how his kids seem to be trying to slip out of the room silently. Carlisle heard his love chuckle before whispering, "How about a quickie before I take you out on our date?"

Carlisle faintly remembers agreeing before he was lost in the haze of pleasure.

When kids reconvened in Edward and Bella's suite, since it was the furthest away from their parents room, they talked about what their Pa had just asked/told them.

"I knew Pa loved us, but I didn't realize just how much. Even Esme hadn't offered to adopt us," Emmett started wrapping his arm around his wife.

"It is rather amazing that Pa would want to adopt us and what's weird is that I want this," Jasper added hugging Alice close as she sat on his lap.

"Bella are you alright with this?" Edward asked quietly since her father was still alive but she hadn't contacted him in several years.

"Yeah, it just makes me miss Charlie a little bit more," Bella answered, "but Hadrian in many ways is more my father than Charlie was."

"I can't wait for the social events that Pa was talking about!" Alice squealed thinking of all of the new dresses and shoes. In her mind Hadrian was already her Pa and family she didn't need the adoption to make it true.

Rosalie was on the similar wave length on both subjects but she did have to admit that it made her giddy thinking that she would be his daughter on paper as well.

Later that night close to midnight two lovers were sitting on blanket. The blond man was wrapped in strong arms, leaning against a strong chest staring at the city below them as well as at the stars on this wonderful night. In a couple of days they would be heading home. He would miss this place, but he was ready to get back to their life. Carlisle was smiling contently, snuggling a little more into his mate's arm.

Hadrian on the other hand was nervous, he knew that Carlisle loved him and he was his mate, but there was just something about proposing that brought out all of his fear, nerves, doubts and worries. He felt his love relax and snuggle deeper into his embrace and took a fortifying breath and unwrapped one of his hands to grab the ring from his pocket. He hesitated for a moment and asked, "My love, would you mind closing your eyes for a moment?"

Carlisle turned his head and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Please?" Hadrian asked and something must have showed on his face or he must have looked pathetic enough because Carlisle closed his eyes and Hadrian gently took Carlisle's left hand pressed a soft kiss to his knuckles before slipping the ring on. Keeping hold Carlisle's hand Hadrian said, "Ok you can open them."

Carlisle was puzzled when he felt something being put on his hand and when he heard his love say he could open them, Carlisle was shocked by the simple but elegant gold ring on his left ring finger.

"Harry?" He asked his voice quivering. He hadn't believed that his mate would want this considering that they were already technically married by everything except human standards.

"I love you Carlisle and I know that we are already bonded by my magic and mated through our creatures but I want you mine in every way. All that is left is to make you mine through marriage. So would you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"

Carlisle was speechless by the love and hope swimming in his mate's eyes. There was no way he would ever deny his mate that has filled his life with so much love and happiness.

"As if I would ever say no?" Carlisle said jokingly, his voice catching a bit and Hadrian smiled gently bring Carlisle's hand to his lips while Carlisle continued in a steadier voice, "I would love to officially be your husband. Like you said before Hadrian, you own my heart just like I own yours."

Carlisle leaned in for kiss that was slow and gentle filled with love. That night they made love under the stars outside the city of love.

AN – the end. I will probably do another part to this if you want it. It would be about the wedding and life as the Cullen-Blacks. So let me know how you like it and if you want more.

Huge thank you's to all of my reviewers! You guys are awesome! Thank you: storyprincess92, Haru Inuzuka, jgood27, Blue-dragon-Black-wolf, supergirl3684, Snape'sPurpleFanta, Wolf Dragon Demon, fanfictionANIMEfreak, kirallie, Haunt of twilight, Fantasyfreak101, namikaze natsumi-hime, RogueNya, WyrdSmith, Tango Dancer, BladeMaxwell-GoddessofDeath, Arieru-chan, leobutler, and Mrmikezabini227


	5. Chapter 5

Sequel is up and called "Cullen Black's"

Thank you all for reading my story and hope you enjoy it's sequel!


End file.
